


According to the plan

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce is a conservative, Dubious Consent, F/F, Heats, Induced heats, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Tim Drake, Pseudo-Incest, References to Drugs, Sexism (kind of), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tim being naughty, Tim is the only omega of the family, Unplanned Pregnancy, mentions of Ra'sTim, no beta we die like jason todd, rough and short sex, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: Once the knot is undone, Jason comes out and watches the semen running down the omega's legs.-Shit, Bruce is going to kill me.Tim, in a post orgasm euphoria, rushes to kiss him....// Or...Tim goes into heat while Jason is in a rut, the unavoidable happens.Explicit sexual content. //
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd, hinted Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent - Relationship
Kudos: 289





	According to the plan

**Author's Note:**

> This work was translated half in amachine and half by my so yeah, grammar errors as hell

Jason wasn't planning on spending his rutting season at Wayne Manor, but well, here he is.

Less than twenty-four hours away from going into alpha mode and locking himself in his room at the mansion. 

It's all Grayson's fault, of course. Red Hood and Nightwing had met during the patrol hours earlier, Jason's violent and angry scent had not gone unnoticed by the watchman in blue, who threatened to tell Alfred about the situation if he didn't agree to go to the mansion.

Mating periods in alphas are very sporadic and short, and by nature, they get violent and territorial. That is why it is recommended to spend them with the pack and avoid hurting any third party. However, Jason has not spent his rut in the mansion since he died, and thanks to their spontaneity, he has managed to hide from Bruce and his very conservative ideas about packs.

However, Jason doesn't feel very confident about spending his rut at the mansion, after all, being in a house with three other alphas (Bruce, Dick and Damian) and two betas (Alfred and Tim) isn't going to help much, and he doubts that Bruce is going to let him call in some omega to pass the time.

Jason grunts as he places his luggage on his old bed, seriously thinking about leaving the mansion and going back to his apartment. Or maybe he'll go to Star City and stay with Roy and Kori for a couple of days, even though they're both betas they have a very reassuring presence for Jason and he knows they wouldn't look at him funny.

On the other hand, he misses Alfred's food and doesn't want to miss the opportunity to spend five days taking advantage of his hospitality (and his casseroles).

Jason sighs before lying down on the bed and that's when he notices that he has left the door open, but he doesn't feel like stopping to close it. He will spend much of the next few days locked in the room, better to enjoy the air while he can.

Then, out of nowhere, a sweet and fertile aroma floods his nose.

Omega aroma.

Jason raises his head slightly and nails his eyes to the hallway that is glimpsed through his open door. After a few seconds, Tim's figure appears in silence.

Tim, with his height barely over Jason's shoulders, his slim but athletic body hidden under a loose white shirt and black pants. The narrow waist and wide hips swaying slightly as he walks. A barely noticeable chest that for some reason Jason had never seen.

The face (which Jason has seen countless times) is sharp, the nose is turned up and the cheekbones are high. Large eyes and pink mouth. His long hair brushing the beginning of his neck.

\- Replacement...? - Jason asks almost in a whisper.

Tim blushes slightly before putting a hand on the back of his neck, his lips tightening.

\- Didn't Bruce tell you?

_Didn't Bruce tell you that I'm an omega posing as a beta?_

Jason snorts.

-No.

So, the third Robin, who Jason thought was a beta because of the lack of aroma (and an obvious binder on his chest), is actually an Omega. It makes sense, using a scent blocker during his work as Red Robin makes things easier and avoids risks. But you don't have to use a sunscreen in your own home.

The truth is that it makes sense that the boy is an omega, Jason has always considered him a little too androgynous to be a beta but hey, those things are not said out loud.

Tim sighs.

-Well, now you know it.

Jason nods gently and takes a few seconds before speaking again.

-That doesn't change anything, replacement. You're the same old Red Robin. - He says as a way of clearing up any insecurities that may be brewing in Tim, after all, if he hasn't confessed his second sex to Jason before, it's for a reason.

(And it's almost sad because the two of them have worked together on more than one occasion; somehow, Tim becoming Red Robin made Jason realize the damage he had done, so he proceeded to apologize once the boy had brought Bruce back.

A year has passed since then and Jason would say that they are on good terms, of course, he wouldn't dare say that he is his best friend, but he certainly finds it much easier to work with Red Robin than with Nightwing or Batman and well, he likes to believe that it is mutual).

Tim rolls his eyes.

-Of course, that's what they always say. In any case, what are you doing here?

Jason allows himself to smile with mockery.

\- Bruce didn't tell you? I'm going to stay at the mansion for a couple of days.

\- And why is that? Oh, God, forget it. - Tim says before exhaling sharply, clearly noticing Jason's scent.

Todd whistles.

-Calm down, babybird, I don't bite.

The omega grimaces in outrage.

-You're an idiot. - He declares before continuing his journey to his own room, two doors away.

Jason grunts once he hears the door close.

Fuck, Tim has the sweetest smell Jason has ever known.

.

.

.

No one has to know that Jason thinks about Tim and his sweet smell while he's dealing with his hormones.

No one has to know how tempting his lips, his hips, his long legs are.

No one needs to know what he imagines what he would do to him if they were alone.

No one needs to know that his fangs tremble when he remembers Tim's whitish neck. 

.

.

.

\- How's your rut going? - asks Bruce four days after Jason has agreed to stay at the mansion while he leaves a lunch tray in front of his bed.

Jason, with his red skin and wearing only a pair of sweatpants, grunts.

-Shitty, but you already knew that.

Bruce raises an eyebrow.

-Language, Jason.

-Oh, come on, B, it would have been perfectly fine on my own. - Jason takes the bread from the tray and dips it in the soup in front of Bruce's disapproving look before he takes a bite. - Seriously, this would go a lot faster if you'd let me call a nice girl...

-Jason.

-I know, I know, I shouldn't do that kind of thing. For God's sake, Bruce, it's a joke.

The alpha major sighs.

\- Are you sure you don't want us to make a nest?

Jason blushes furiously and takes a sip from his water glass.

-No, thanks. Also... - and he looks at his soup for a few minutes before start eating again. - I don't want to make babybird uncomfortable.

\- Babybird?

Jason laughs softly.

-Tim.

\- Is that why you haven't left your room at all? You discovered that Tim is an Omega?

-Pffft, you say that like it's a bad thing wanting to keep him from feeling threatened.

-He's your brother, Jason. Not because he's an Omega and you're an Alpha that means he's going to think you want to hurt him.

Todd almost chokes on the vegetables.

-We're not brothers. - He mumbles with a lump in his throat.

If they were brothers, Jason would go to hell for the dreams he's been having lately about the newly discovered omega and hiss sweet smell.

Bruce frowns.

-Tim has been worried about you, we all are. It's not healthy for you to go through your rut alone.

-It wouldn't be very healthy to watch me jerk off, either, Bruce.

The older man sighs before he walks to the door.

-As you wish. Oh, and Jason...

\- Yes?

-We're going out to a Luthor party. Alfred, Richard, Damian and me. We should come back tomorrow at lunchtime. I have to close a couple of deals with Lex.

Jason nods.

\- And Tim?

-He went to the Titan Tower in the morning; he said he'd be back in two days.

-Understood.

Bruce leaves the room and lets Jason enjoy his solitude.

Once he's finished eating, Red Hood brushes his teeth and takes a shower before lying back in bed and falling asleep for a while to kill time before he has the mansion to himself.

.

.

.

A strong, sweet smell wakes him up at seven o'clock at night.

-God, Tim?

Jason, guided by his nose and not by his mind, gets up quickly and opens the door to his room, allowing him to hear soft moans coming from the walls.

The aroma hits him, it’s is an omega in heat. Tim is in heat.

The aroma of fertility flooding the air.

-Shit, Tim. - He grunts before approaching the door to discover that it lies completely open, letting the omega's bed to be seen.

There, in a nest made of sheets and cushions, Tim is completely naked and sweaty. Moaning as his fingers penetrate its damp hole that cries out for an alpha to use it.

Jason spits, never in his life has he seen anything so exciting.

-God, babybird, weren't you...?

Tim, even with his heat clouding his judgment, seems to identify Jason's voice.

-Conner... Brought me here... To spend heat with the pack... Empty mansion... ah, ah, ah!

Tim probably got in heat just hours ago, but being an Omega, his hormones are a thousand times more intense and it's dangerous for him not to get help.

Usually (or at least what Jason was taught in biology class many years ago), Omegas take pills called suppressants, which help to stimulate brain activity and lower body temperature, which leaves them out of danger of catching a fever.

Of course, the heat is still there, so stuffed animals with alpha hormones and many sex toys are part of the package for an Omega with a lonely heat. However, Jason doesn't see any of that in Tim's nest.

-Babybird... Fuck, where are your suppressors? - he manages to ask as he puts his hand over his nose in the hope of appeasing the strong smell that floods his nostrils screaming for the omega in front of him.

Tim moans again and Jason can see his whitish body shaking. His tiny breasts bouncing as he uses his fingers to penetrate his entrance, the other hand masturbating his tiny, tender cock.

-I can't... Take suppressants...

Jason grunts, struggling with his growing erection. And then his mind clicks. 

-Your spleen, that's right.

-Jason... -purrs the omega while the alpha watches carefully as he adds another finger to his wet entry.

-Babybird... Believe me I'm making a monumental effort not to touch you, don't make it harder.

Tim cries.

\- Jason, _please_! Alpha, touch me!

Jason breathes in the aroma strongly and remembers Bruce's words about Tim being his brother and... Oh, to hell with that.

With a quick movement, he takes off his pants with everything and underwear to climb into Tim's nest.

-God, babybird, you are so beautiful.

The whitish skin glowing red and pearly from a subtle layer of sweat that increased the intensity of the scent. The breasts so small and soft with swollen and red nipples. Tim's pink and wet cock, almost as much as his entrance hidden between his beautiful, wet folds.

Jason spreads his legs and takes Tim's hand out of the way. His entrance is wet and slippery so he decides that they can skip the preparation. 

-I'm going to fuck you, Tim, are you aware of that? - he asks roughly as he brings his face closer to the omega, who nods energetically.

\- Jason...! - exclaims Tim as he feels the tip of Jason's cock against his hole.

-That's right, babybird, say my name. - murmurs the alpha in a particularly low voice before kissing the younger Robin.

It's a dirty, possessive kiss, Jason bites Tim's lips until he feels the taste of blood in his mouth. When they separate, there is a thread of saliva between them.

-Jason, please, alpha!

In one thrust, Jason penetrates the omega completely, making him cry in what seems like a mixture of pleasure and pain.

There is no blood, so Jason decides that Tim is only sensitive because of the heat and not because he is a virgin.

Somehow, that makes him angry.

The alpha takes the knees of the omega and forces him to stick them to his chest, giving him a better angle to move. Then he starts moving quickly, with deep, hard stabs.

 _"Ah, ah, ah"_ is the only thing that comes out of Tim's mouth between moans and sobs.

Jason grunts obscenely and focuses on looking at the connection between their bodies. There are no more kisses or caresses or even marks.

After several minutes, Tim comes. He squeezes Jason's cock in such a perfect way that it induces his own orgasm.

The alpha moans gutturaly when he ends up inside the omega, feeling the knot forming inside.

Once the knot is undone, Jason comes out and watches the semen running down the omega's legs.

-Shit, Bruce is going to kill me.

Tim, in a post orgasm euphoria, rushes to kiss him.

.

.

.

After another four rounds of sex and putting Tim in the shower to remove the scent, Jason finds himself leaning against a wall and drinking a vanilla milkshake; looking at the door intently. The morning has arrived and it is only a matter of minutes before Bruce and the others return to the mansion.

Tim is still in heat and Jason has had to juggle to get rid of the smell of sex that pervaded the room, as well as the omega. Right now, Tim must be in his nest, moaning and crying as he discovers himself abandoned by the alpha.

The thing about periods of heat is that they go faster if you have sex, Jason's heat was over right at night while Tim probably has two or three days left instead of five.

Bruce is going to notice and it's all going to go to hell.

The Omegas cannot consent during their heat, they are clouded by hormones and fever. Sleeping with an Omega in heat without an established relationship is abuse.

God, Jason has lost count of the times he heard Omegas crying in the streets when they discovered that some Alpha they thought they could trust had slept with them during their heat.

Once his hormones wear off, Tim is going to hate him.

After all, if Tim wanted to have sex during his heat, why not stay in the Titan Tower with Superboy? Tim wanted to spend his period with the pack, but of course Jason had to be weak and succumb to his scent.

The door opens and the three alphas enter the mansion followed by Alfred, who has a face that is completely tired of dealing with them.

It is Dick who raises an eyebrow and sniffs the air.

\- Is Tim in heat?

Jason takes a sip of his milkshake under Alfred's disapproving gaze.

-Yes, since yesterday afternoon.

Bruce looks at Jason and then at the ceiling.

-It's too soon, he had his heat twenty days ago.

Unlike alphas, who usually have less than five periods of rut a year, Omegas go into heat every month. Of course, this depends on the omega as well, there are some with very short periods between heats and others with longer periods. However, omegas have the ability to be induced into heat by external issues, from stress to living with a new alpha in their life.

Jason clicks his tongue.

-Superboy brought him to the mansion, maybe something in the tower made him go into heat, was he that far ahead?

Bruce scratches his chin and sighs.

-His heat always arrives every thirty-five days. I know because he always comes to the manor.

\- Is that a hint?

-It's just a fact. - Dick says to avoid an argument.

Damian rolls his eyes.

-I don't know about you, but I’ll eat breakfast in the garden, the smell of Drake is permeating the house. - He murmurs with slightly pink cheeks (barely noticeable) before simply walking towards the kitchen out of sight.

Jason can't help but laugh.

Damian, an alpha just entering puberty who can't yet experience his own rut, must be uncomfortable with Tim's pheromones, especially considering that his instinct is to brand the omega he claims to hate.

-I'm going to go see what young Tim wants for breakfast. Master Bruce, would you mind to prepare the tea?

\- Tea? - asks Jason curiously.

-Since Tim is missing his spleen, he can't take any suppressants, but Leslie recommended him to drink cinnamon tea and parsley infusions, which helps him almost as much as a suppressant would. - explains Bruce as he takes off his jacket to roll up his sleeves.

Dick gently nods his head.

-You should have called us as soon as he arrived.

Jason rolls his eyes.

-I'm sorry.

-Forgiven.

Dick and Alfred laugh out loud and Jason just swallows.

All he has to do is wait for Tim to finish his heat and talk to him. And of course, wait for him to say nothing to anyone.

.

.

.

Tim's heat ends two days later, just as Jason had sensed it would. Fortunately, because it was an irregular heat, Bruce attributed it to stress rather than the possibility of Jason having sex with Tim.

On the morning of the third day, all four Robins are eating breakfast at the same table. Bruce has left very early to WE accompanied by Alfred, so the atmosphere is somewhat tense and uncomfortable.

Jason wonders how Tim has dealt with Damian and his murderous looks for how long? A year and a half?

-You should wear a fucking blocker, Drake. - Spits out Damian as he sticks his fork into the empty plate.

Tim takes one last sip of his smoothie before raising an eyebrow with sarcasm.

-Look Damian, it's not my problem that you're hitting puberty, learn to deal with it.

Dick looks at Damian and then at Tim and then he repeats it. Jason focuses on his remaining waffle.

-It's not puberty, Drake. You stink all the time; I'm getting tired of it.

Well, it's true that Tim has a pretty intense aroma for an omega, but it's not exactly a strong aroma. It's more like a sweet, fresh scent, like he's eternally on the verge of a heat.

(Jason shudders as he remembers how, for a couple of hours, the manor was still steeped in Tim's fertile aroma.

How, days ago, he has been losing himself between the legs of the omega).

-I'm sorry to inform you that you have a pretty strong aroma yourself, Damian. - Tim responds with a face that is impossible to read.

-Ttt, you are a _haughty omega_ , Drake.

Jason looks up in surprise.

Not that he's surprised of them arguing, but he didn't expect Damian to take a misogynistic position so quickly.

But then again, he is the son of Talia al Ghul... Oh, wait a minute, that explains why Damian hates Tim. It all makes sense now.

Jason almost wants to drop a _"I get it!"_ but that would imply confessing that he didn't know about Tim being an Omega and that embarrasses him a little.

\- Damian! - exclaims Dick in annoyance.

Tim's eyes are glowing.

-Don't you dare, you bloody devil! - mumbles Tim.

Damian shows his fangs.

-You are a haughty, urgent omega who struts in front of everyone hoping that someone will fuck you.

\- Damian! - repeats Dick, this time with annoyance in his voice and a knock on the table.

For a moment, Jason swears that Tim is going to slap Damian, but the youngest of the Robins simply gets up and leaves quickly. 

Dick stands up and sighs.

-I'm going to talk to him, Tim.

And they both disappear from the kitchen.

Tim sighs exaggeratedly before running his hand through his hair.

\- Do you see what I have to deal with for being an Omega? - he asks Jason almost resignedly.

The alpha nods.

-I didn't know Damian was _that_ kind of kid.

-Come on, the only reason he hasn't raped an Omega is because he can't even get it up to masturbate. – and Tim laughs almost with cruelty. 

Jason chokes on his waffle.

-Fuck, babybird, don't tell me that while I'm eating.

This tme, Tim laughs with sincerity.

-Geez, I didn't say anything that heavy.

-Mmm.

Jason looks away.

-Look, babybird, about what happened...

Tim moves his hand in the air.

-Calm down, Jay, it was completely consensual.

-But you were in heat...

-Still, it was nothing I didn't want, Jay. Believe me, if I had felt violated you would be castrated right now. - he explains with fun.

Jason looks at his pants on mere instinct.

-Well, I'm glad it was consensual. I was afraid I'd hurt you.

Todd looks sideways as Tim strokes the scar on his neck.

The scar from when Jason cut his throat... It would be much better to give him a possession mark, if only... 

-I understand... But do me a favor and get me a post-day pill, will you? I usually don't have sex without a condom, so I don't take birth control.

The alpha blinks before processing the words of the omega.

-Oh, a pill. Sure, I'll be right back.

Until now, Jason hadn't realized how real the possibility of Tim being pregnant is. 

.

.

.

Tim nods with a smile as Jason hands him the plastic bag from the pharmacy with the pill’s box, as well as several chocolates, a water bottle and a canned soda.

Tim, on the door frame of his room. Jason, in the middle of the corridor of the manor.

-It wasn't necessary to buy the other things, Jason.

The Alpha shrugs.

-Well... The pill can have side effects, and I'm sorry you have to resort to it because of me.

Tim smiles tenderly.

-Jay, I told you it was consensual, if I wanted a condom I would have told you where they were. I'm going to take the pill and everything will be fine, don't worry.

Jason blushes.

-I'm not worried.

-Is that why you have a new pack of cigarettes in your jacket?

-It's not... Just take the bag.

Tim receives it and smiles as sweetly as he can.

-I'm going to take it and stay in my room for a while, okay? I don't want to throw it up. If Dick asks, tell him I'm working on a case.

Jason nods and Tim locks his bedroom door. He waits ten minutes before stepping aside and walking to the bathroom, taking out the pill box and water bottle, leaving the bag with the remaining things on his bed.

Once in the bathroom, he opens the bottle and takes two deep sips before closing it again. Then, he proceeds to play with the box for a while, making sure to run his fingers through the instruction portion.

_"Take the pill within 72 hours of unprotected sex. Effects guaranteed in a single dose._

_If you do not get into heat within 28 days, consult your doctor"._

Tim opens the box and takes the only pill out of its package, throws the box with the protective packaging in the trash, and looks at the white pill for several minutes, thinking.

Then he shrugs his shoulders and lifts the toilet seat and drops it. He puts the lever down and watches the tablet go down the pipe before closing the lid and turning around to wash his hands.

Tim looks in the mirror and shakes his hands before running them through his hair and smiling happily.

Poor Jason, he was so worried about having a baby... But Tim could also tell he was a gentleman and that the plan was going to work out perfectly.

 _The hardest thing,_ Tim thinks as he closes the bathroom door and lies down on the bed to inspect the chocolates and turn on the television, _had been to induce his heat in those scant four days._

Clomiphene citrate was hard to come by in the doses necessary to induce a heat so quickly, and if it hadn't been for Two-Face, who had a huge laboratory dedicated to inducing heat in the omegas of his brothels, Tim would not have been able to carry out his plan.

Tim has always liked Jason, ever since he followed him to take pictures of him in the Robin suit and since the fake Batman asked him to be his Robin and since they made the passes when Tim took the Red Robin mantle.

He had been waiting for the right moment to seduce Jason and make him see that he, Tim Drake, was the _perfect_ Omega. God, there was no chance that Tim would be able to seduce Ra's but not Jason, _right?_

So, when Tim saw Jason lying in his old room, exhibiting the signs of a clear rut, his mind had cried out that it was now or never.

His alibi at the Titan’s tower was perfect, although at first Conner hadn't wanted to let him go back to the manor by sniffing out the beginning of the heat, but Tim had convinced him by swearing that Bruce would be back in a couple of hours. Superboy had ended up giving in to keep him away from the other alpha heroes (Conner included) and prevent anyone from taking advantage of Tim.

Poor Kon, always the gentleman waiting for Tim to invite him to spend his heat together, hoping that Tim would open his legs in reward for his years as a best friend.

Too bad that wouldn't happen anymore, unless, of course, Jason decided not to take care of the baby. If so, Tim is willing to stay with Conner, after all the meta human is good looking.

The thing about Kon is that he's too much... _Kon_. Everything is sweetness and softness and tenderness. And Tim likes danger.

He likes the smell of Jason's tobacco, he likes to see the knives hanging from his waist along with his guns, he likes his disrespectful mouth and his rough hands.

He knows that, deep down, he likes the semi-incestuous air of the whole thing.

Tim knows it's wrong, but well, no one has to know.

He leaves the TV in a Korean drama of which he has missed the last three chapters and opens the soda to pass the bitter chocolate he just bit.

The plan is _perfect_ , in four weeks, Tim will show up at Jason's apartment crying and with a pregnancy test in hand.

In twenty weeks, they'll be at the altar.

And in forty-two weeks, they'll be living their happily ever after.

Tim lets out an _"Awwww"_ when the protagonist of the drama sends a kiss to the lead actor.

.

.

.

It's been four weeks since Jason gave Tim the pill and left the manor. In those four weeks, his only contact with the Omega was a meme Jason sent him on Facebook several days ago.

Maybe that's why he's so surprised when he opens the door to his apartment and finds Tim in front of him.

Tim is wearing a pair of jeans on his hip and a black hoodie that says _"Gotham Knights"_ a size above what he should be wearing. His hair looks wet (probably because there's a light rain outside) and his scent is... different. Sweeter.

(Why isn’t he wearing some scent blocker...?)

His big blue eyes with thick black eyelashes covered with tears.

-Jason...

The alpha notices a small white envelope in the hands of the omega.

-Shit, Tim. - He mumbles before backing up and indicating that he should go in with his head, looking on both sides of the corridor to see if anyone has seen them.

He closes the door.

Tim sits on the couch, shivering from the cold (or nerves) and squeezing the envelope.

Jason sits down next to him and puts one arm around his shoulders, placing his chin on the crown of the omega.

-Calm down, babybird. Breathe, okay?

Tim inhales and exhales a couple of times, each time more slowly until he stops shaking (but not crying).

-My heat was supposed to come three days ago, so... I took a pregnancy test.

Jason nods.

-It was a pharmacy test, and I... I wanted to believe it was a mistake, and I made an appointment for a blood test this morning, it was about two hours ago.

\- Tim? - Jason asks, but he knows the answer.

-I'm pregnant. - says Tim mumbling, his eyes shedding tears.

 _This is real_ , Jason thinks. _I'm going to be a father._

-Shhh. - Jason mutters as he gives him a kiss on the cheek. - We're in this together, babybird. Try to calm down.

Tim closes his eyes.

-I'm so sorry, Jason.

The alpha sighs.

-Don't say that, babybird. It's not something you should apologize for.

-But you... You don't want a baby.

-Mmm, I actually like the idea of having kids, Tim. But now I want you to focus on calming down, this is about how you feel.

Tim opens his eyes in panic, baffling Jason.

\- Why do you say that? Do you want me to have an abortion?

The rage in Tim's voice makes something shrink inside Jason, as if he had just realized that Tim is an eighteen-year-old boy who has gotten pregnant by accident and feels that his world has ended.

Jason is the fucking adult. And he's the fucking alpha responsible for this.

He's not going to let anything hurt Tim.

-Tim, I'm not going to ask you to do anything you don't want to do. And whatever you want to do, I'm going to support you. - Jason explains gently as he looks for the omega hand to hold.

Tim clears his throat.

\- What if Bruce wants me to have an abortion? Jason, I can't do that.

-I'm not going to let anyone force you into anything, babybird. I promise you that.

Jason takes Tim's face between his fingers to make him turn to himself, blue on blue.

-I'm not going to leave, Tim. I'm going to be with you on this, I swear.

Maybe it's because of the tears running down Tim's rosy cheeks (he looks so pale even with red cheeks), because of his lips trembling and looking thicker than usual, because of his bright blue eyes... Maybe that's why Jason leans over and kisses him gently.

Tim stands still for a few seconds before kissing him again in an inexperienced and innocent way.

Jason can't help but grunt and bite his lower lip to get him to open his mouth and explore it with his tongue. The idea of being the one teaching Tim how to kiss is very exciting (although his mind reminds him that this is not exactly what happens, that Tim was not a virgin when they had sex and that he simply may not be the type that enjoys kissing) and an instinct to protect his omega begins to affect him.

 _His_ omega, who is going to give him a beautiful puppy.

-Jason... - sighs Tim when the alpha breaks away to start kissing his neck.

\- Is it okay if I continue?

Tim seems to think about it for a moment.

-Well, I'm not going to get pregnant anymore. - and he takes Jason's hands to guide them under his hoodie, feeling the bare skin of the belly and then the breasts above the bra.

\- No binder? - Jason inquires in a playful tone before biting Tim's lobe, making him moan.

-They're so small you can't even see them, so I don't wear a binder outside of work. - Tim says with embarrassment.

Jason licks his lips.

-Well, I like them a lot. - and to make his point, he moves the bra up, squeezing the nipples with his thumbs, the hoodie fabric preventing them from seeing the image of his hands on Tim's breasts.

\- Jason!

The alpha smiles arrogantly before putting Tim to bed on the couch.

At that moment, everything is perfect.

.

.

.

Bruce takes it mildly well.

On one hand, he almost breaks Jason's nose for getting his only Omega child pregnant, who, on top of that, is just a little over eighteen (but Tim argues that his mental maturity is superior, after all, he graduated high school as a prodigy and has been CEO of WE for a long time).

On the other hand, the idea of being a grandfather seems enough to calm him down and focus on preparing the wedding of his two children (because Bruce is a conservative and told Jason that he had better take 100 percent responsibility, even if Bruce hasn't married Talia), as disturbing and incestuous as that sounds.

Alfred doesn't seem surprised and congratulates them with an apple pie just for the two of them. All indications are that the butler could see the two ending up together at some point, though not this soon.

Dick is still in shock, refusing to believe that his little brother, the omega in the family, is no longer a virgin. And worse, that he is going to marry his other little brother.

Steph and Cass (who are a couple, to Jason's surprise) are excited to be aunts and return to the manor with the only objective of being loyal friends to Tim.

Duke and Barbara send their congratulations and spend their time tagging Jason in teenage parent’s memes. It's their way of admitting that they are excited to meet the baby (even though it's seven months away).

Kate seems indifferent, but keeps sending gifts so Jason assumes she's just like Bruce, not good with words.

Damian has the most curious reaction, at least in Jason's perspective.

Now he is always locked up in his bedroom and avoiding both Tim and Jason, the wedding is not funny to him.

(Jason wonders if Damian felt a sense of belonging over Tim, if that hatred was his way of showing that Tim was going to be _his_ someday... And well, he's Ra's grandson, so it must run in the family.)

Jason puts his thoughts aside as he looks at the engagement ring on his hand and waits for Tim to return to their room. He has spent the day shopping with Steph, allowing Jason to clarify a little what he wants to say.

And well, it's true that two months ago Jason didn't see himself doing this, much less saying _"I love you"_ to babybird of all people, but sometimes life is funny.

Tim finally enters the room, carrying a couple of bags from the mall and with that aura of happiness he's had since Jason swore he wouldn't leave him alone.

-Jason, what are you doing there? - he asks as he puts the bags down on the dresser and walks over to the bed.

Jason makes sure to close his hand to hide the ring.

-Babybird... You look beautiful, did you put on lipstick?

Tim laughs out loud.

-God, no. I ate a cherry popsicle and it stained my whole mouth, even my tongue, look. - And he sticks out his tongue like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

Jason smiles and kisses him on the nose.

-Remind me to buy you more cherry popsicles.

-You're being very affectionate, is something different?

The Alpha looks away and then sighs.

-Actually, yes. - And he opens his hand showing the ring.

Tim lets out a surprise wince.

-Jason...

-Look, Tim, I know that everything has happened very quickly and that we are not going to get married in the most ideal situation... But I want you to know that I am marrying you because I want to, not because Bruce insists on his conservative ideas.

Jason takes Tim's hand to slip the ring on his finger.

-I love you, Tim Drake. And I'm very happy to start a family with you.

He gives him a chaste kiss on the lips.

-Tim, if you let me... Can I mark you?

Tim blushes and, in response, unbuttons his shirt enough to show the space between his neck and collarbone in an almost flirtatious way.

Jason bends over and covers the area with kisses before he sticks his fangs in, drawing blood and making the omega moan in pain.

The alpha can't see it, but Tim smiles arrogantly.

Everything is going according to the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
